


Morning Light

by PegasusWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble and a Half, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Her hair was warm, and she smelled like sleep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

Harry had always been an early riser.

He remembered his mornings at the Dursleys'. He would lie awake in the half-light, watching spiders amble across the underside of the stairs. When he was given Dudley's second bedroom, he'd stare at cracks in the ceiling. At Hogwarts he'd read by the light of his wand. He relished those rare moments, when everything was quiet.

Now, he slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen. He came back with two cups of tea. He placed a green mug on Ginny's bedside table then leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Her hair was warm, and she smelled like sleep.

Ginny groaned. One of her eyes opened, then closed again. She mumbled to him. 'Thank you...'

He smiled. Being an early riser wasn't so bad, when you got to wake up next to somebody you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
